


A Bell for a Cat

by LeaOotori



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just pure fluff, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaOotori/pseuds/LeaOotori
Summary: Chat keeps sneaking up on Ladybug... so she solves the problem by giving him a little present.





	A Bell for a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, VERY old fic that I wrote back when I was super into the fandom. I'm moving it here in the process of getting all my old fics from fanfiction.net to this website. I hope you enjoy. :)

“Good  _ lord  _ Chat!” Ladybug screamed, nearly falling off of the roof she was standing on as her partner snuck up behind her. “Are you trying to  _ murder  _ me?” 

 

Chat chuckled, leaning against the chimney with triumphant expression. “Course not, M’ Lady.” He rolled his shoulders and crossed his arms, smirk gracing his face. “What would I do without you?” 

 

Ladybug huffed in response and sat down with a  _ thud,  _ rolling her eyes. “Then stop sneaking up on me like that!” She groaned.

 

“Can’t help it, M’Lady.” Chat replied, sitting down next to her, tail swishing. “I’m a cat, after all.” 

 

The girl in red gave no response, but instead looked out over Paris with a disgruntled face. Chat poked her in the arm, causing her to shy away and scoot over, just a bit. Chat grinned and poked her again, and Ladybug moved again, lips pursed. 

 

And so this little game went. Poke, scoot, poke, scoot. “Chat!” Ladybug yelled at least, “Stop i-” She had scooted over just a bit too much, leaving her dangling off the roof of the building. The girl’s eyes were so wide that her pupils were entirely surrounded by white. In another second, she would’ve been halfway to the ground. She probably would have been able to reach for her yoyo and lasso something, no doubt, but as she looked down at the tail wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling, she was still glad for the help.

 

Not that she’d admit it. Chat pulled her up and Ladybug grabbed the roof, swinging herself on. She pushed Chat’s tail off of her and sat towards the center of the roof, arms crossed.

 

“You okay?” Chat asked, crawling over to her in a way that was all too cat-like. 

 

“Yeah,” She responded, still not smiling. It wasn’t fair, she knew, that she was being so rude to Chat. Yes, it  _ was  _ his fault that she’d nearly fallen off the roof and yes, he  _ was  _ annoying, but her mood had been sour to begin with, and she hadn’t given him a chance. Marinette took a deep breath. “Sorry.” She mumbled, only half meaning it.

 

“Apology accepted, Princess.” Chat replied with a wink, and settled down next to her, arms behind his head as he gazed down at the setting sun in the distance. “Why’re you in a bad mood today?” 

 

“It’s nothing.” Ladybug said, bringing her knees to her chin. It wasn’t like she’d tell him that Adrien had been too busy to talk to her today, despite the fact that they’d been partners for their history project. They were supposed to be planning, but the entire time, Adrien kept on looking out the window and scribbling something in his notebook, nodding fervently and fake smiling whenever Marinette said anything loudly enough for him to notice, regardless of what it was. Directly after class, he bolted off without even saying bye, and what was worse than that was that he ran to  _ Chloe  _ of all people, asking her some question as if his life depended on it. 

 

It shouldn't have made her jealous, but it did. She tried to reason with herself that Adrien was his own person and that he could do whatever he wanted, but even through the voice of reason, she felt rejected, ignored, and mad. She’d barely noticed she was bouncing her yoyo madly until she hit the roof with it, startling her out of her trance. 

 

“So are you going share or no?” Chat asked, eyes flickering towards her and raking across her face slowly as if memorizing it. 

 

“Let’s go patrol before the sun sets.” Ladybug got up, dusting off her legs as she did. 

 

Chat pulled a nimble flip and landed on his feet for the first time, showing off. “So I’m guessing that’s a no?” 

 

Ladybug ignored him and whipped her yoyo across the street, jumping off the roof of the building, sending Chat scrambling behind. 

 

“I’ll take the west,” She yelled behind her. “You take the east, like always. Same meeting spot as always, call me if something goes wrong.” Ladybug didn’t wait for a response as she shot off, wind rushing through her hair. 

 

Chat stood on the new roof, staff resting on his shoulders as he watched the girl in red swing off to the west side of Paris. He raked his hand through hair, lovestruck smile falling onto his lips. “I must’ve done something really good to deserve this,” he looked at Ladybug’s retreating form and extended his staff, off to the east part of Paris. 

 

* * *

****

 

Chat splayed out his legs on the steps of Town Hall, waiting for his lady in red. There had been no trouble as far as he could see, and there hadn’t been for a while now. He sometimes wished there was trouble, as selfish as it was of him. Unless there were akuma around, Chat only got to meet Ladybug three nights a week, during which they barely talked since Ladybug insisted they go in different directions to cover more ground.

 

Usually, he could get in a few minutes of conversation before she said she needed to go and do whatever she did at night, but for now, that was enough for Chat. He longed to know her better, memorize everything about her like he’d memorized her smile and her face. Her beautiful, beautiful smile and her gorgeous, gorgeous face. Just thinking about Ladybug sent Chat flailing around in an abyss of snippets of memories that had his heart pounding. 

As  immersed in his thoughts he was, that he didn’t notice a certain female walk up behind him. So when she flicked him in the shoulder, he let out a cat-like yelp and nearly went tumbling down the stairs before he caught himself. He turned around in a fighting stance before he realized that it was naught but the girl that haunted his dreams, Ladybug herself. 

 

He took a deep breath and stood upright again in his normal, relaxed pose, praying that he wasn’t blushing. 

 

“Scaredy cat,” Ladybug snickered, situating herself into a comfortable sitting position. “See what I mean now?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” Chat stammered. He moved closer to sit next to her, but she stood up abruptly, causing Chat to almost lose his balance again.

 

“I almost forgot,” She patted her suit as if looking for something, making it look like she was doing some kind of funny dance. “Got it!” Ladybug stepped closer, taking up the entirety of Chat’s vision. He stepped back instinctively, and he hated himself for it. “Calm down, Kitty.” Ladybug laughed. “Give me your wrist.” 

 

“Huh?” Chat blinked, breathing slowly and trying not to look like an idiot but failing. 

 

“Just give me your wrist, Chat!” Without waiting for him to obey, Ladybug grabbed Chat’s clawed hand and produced a shiny silver bell from seemingly nowhere. Even as she tied it around his wrist, it jingled noisily. 

 

Chat watched, not processing anything. The lamppost around the corner was at a perfect angle, sending slightly shadows on Ladybug’s face, making her even prettier than usual. A lock of her dark hair fell into her eyes. Against his best judgement, Chat brushed it aside as Ladybug finished tying the bell around his wrist. She stepped back in surprise, blush clouding her cheeks but barely noticeable in the bad lighting under her red mask. 

 

She immediately looked down at her feet, eyebrows furrowed. “I bought that on my patrol, that’s why it took longer.” She explained, blush fading as she looked up. “So you can’t sneak up on me anymore.” 

 

Chat lifted his hand and waved it back and forth, a loud jingling echoing from his wrist. Ladybug pursed her lips and grabbed his hand again. “You can stop now,” she sighed. “You’re like a baby with a rattle.” She shook her head and planted her hands on her hips. “I have to go.” 

 

“Right.” Chat nodded, smiling. “Do you want me to escort you home?” If he could just find out where she lived…

 

“Nice try, Chat.” Ladybug smiled. “But points for effort. See you later, Kitty!” She grinned and grabbed her yoyo, vanishing into the night. 

 

Chat stared after her into the darkness, shaking the bell again. “A bell for a cat,” Chat said to noone in particular. “Why thank you, M’ Lady.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Marinette actually got to school on time, unlike usual. She was quite proud of herself as she settled down in her seat, waiting for Anya to show up. 

 

Nino was sitting in front of her as usual, listening to music before Miss Bustier showed up. Adrien chose that moment to make his entrance. “Hey Nino.” Adrien smiled. He looked happier than usual, his smile lighting up his face and therefore making him a hundred times more attractive. “Hey Marinette!” Marinette noticed a few seconds later that he’d been talking to her, but it was too late as he’d already moved on and sat down, putting his bag down on the floor. 

 

And that was when Marinette heard a familiar sound. Her eyes darted to the window before tracing the jingling noise to Adrien’s wrist, where a silver bell was tied with a black thread, making a loud noise every time he moved ever so slightly. 

 

“What’s with the bell, dude?” Nino asked, pulling his headphones off.

 

“Aw, nothing.” Adrien said with a slight smile. 

 

“Um, A-Adrien,” Marinette stammered, cheeks turning red as he turned to look at her. 

 

“Bell that- That bell, I-I mean...I-” She gulped. “Chat Noir?” She choked.

 

Adrien blinked, eyes wide. “Huh? Oh, that, uh, I’m a huge Chat Noir fan, you know?” He said with a grin, rubbing his neck sheepishly as he slipped into his model persona in an attempt to lie more smoothly. “And I saw him wearing a bell like this this morning and I just  _ had  _ to get one, you know? I’m a super hardcore fan!” Perhaps he sounded a bit  _ too  _ enthusiastic, he thought, but not that it mattered so much. 

 

Marinette was nodding away, breathing harder, and gullibly believing his excuse. “That’s great,” She said. “Chat Noir’s great.” She mumbled. “Um...congratulations?” She said, trying to keep the dead conversation going, but only served to make Adrien confused. 

 

“Yeah,” He responded. “Um... thanks.”

 

He turned back around, and Marinette let out a sigh of relief, punctuating it with a gasp when she noticed Alya sitting next to her. Alya arched an eyebrow.  “I didn’t see you come in,” Marinette explained, grabbing her water bottle and chugging half to calm down her thudding heart.

 

_ That girl,  _ Alya thought, shaking her head.  _ Such an adorable idiot.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work... but I wanted to put it on here where more people who see it. :) I hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos or a comment (constructive criticism is appreciated) if you have some time!


End file.
